jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Floating Rock Canyon
Floating Rock Canyon is a location within Never Land . It a large chasm on the island and the only means to cross the canyon is leaping on the floating rocks that move back and forth from the canyon. Role in the series Floating Rock Canyon first appeared in the episode "Off The Hook",Jake finds a skateboard washed up on Pirate Island beach, Captain Hook soon spot the board and decides to claim it for himself but during his attempt to ride it down Never Peak mountain losing the board in the Never Land Jungle. Jake and his crew soon follow the board to Floating Rock Canyon and where briefly puzzle how to get across the canyon.,until they notice the floating rocks move back and forth from the canyon allowing Jake and his friends to cross to the other side.Unknown to Jake and his mateys at the time Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were on their trail, using the same means Jake and his crew to get across however Smee couldn't keep his balance and cause the floating rock spin wildly sending Hook and himself hurling onto the other side. While Floating Rock Canyon doesn't make a physical appearance in the episode "Jake's Never Land Rescue",While Jake's crew is having lunch, Jake mentions the canyon as one of the locations he'd miss if he ever leave the island and after saying, "Never Land Forever!", his sword mysteriously vanishes. The crew learns from Fairy Rock that Never Land is in danger of disappearing forever. The crew begins their quest to save Never Land. Floating Rock Canyon returns in the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" While on Never Land, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package to its rightful owner that washed from the Never Sea. However, as Jake and his crew enter Floating Rock Canyon Captain Hook attempts to steal the package. Floating Rock Canyon makes a brief reappearance in the episode"Croctastrophy!", Nanny Nell suggest that Captain Hook tucker the baby crocodiles out by having them chase him uphill since they've imprinted on him they are sure to follow. Floating Rock Canyon was one of the locations Hook tried to escape from them baby crocs. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Floating Rock Canyon makes an appearance in the Lego DUPLO spin-off in the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain", as Jake and his crew try to beat Captain Hook and Smee to the next Pirate Piece located in the belly of Belch Mountain. Jake manages to make a floating vehicle to the other side of the canyon using the floating DUPLO blocks. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were on their trail, using the same means they did in the episode "Off The Hook" to get across however Smee again couldn't keep his balance and cause the floating block to spin wildly sending Hook and himself hurling into the canyon. Lucky for the villainous duo the captain equips his Whirly-Hook to fly him and Smee out of the canyon to continue the chase for Pirate Piece inside Belch Mountain. Video games Floating Rock Canyon appears as the first level in the online game "Jake's Skate Escape." Jake and his crew must ride their skateboard through Never Land's various obstacles and safe aboard Bucky before Captain Hook catches them. In the Disney Junior online "Plundering Pup" Jake and his crew have to catch Patch the Pirate Pup and retrieve Captain Hook's boots and hooks that are scattered all across Never Land. Floating Rock Canyon is the first level the player must venture through the canyon by jumping on the floating stones when they line up yo one another while collecting Captain Hook's missing objects. Gallery Jake&crew-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Floating Rock Canyon- Buccaneer Blast.jpg floating rock-Jake's Special Delivery.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates05.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Plundering Pup.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Croctastrophy01.jpg groupshot-Croctastrophy12.jpg Floating rock-Jake's Special Delivery02.jpg Floating rock-Jake's Special Delivery03.jpg Jake-Jake's Special Delivery03.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery09.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery08.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery07.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery06.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Special Delivery05.jpg Jake&crew-Off the Hook06.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Off the Hook01.jpg Hook&Smee-Off the Hook05.jpg Hook&Smee-Off the Hook04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates14.png Category:Locations in Never Land